


A whole new world

by EliottMoon



Series: The shenanigans of daddy Hades and his kids [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hades is not evil, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Killing, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottMoon/pseuds/EliottMoon
Summary: Hades didn’t really want to destroy the world. Like…he’s living in that world. But you can only be kicked around for so long before you get real pissed. And really, it’s all Zeus’ fault. Well, Demeter has a hand in it too. A heavy hand. Really, Zeus can’t handle his ladies… Not that ladies are a thing to be handled, but really, he’s so pussywhipped…or How Hades was kinda glad his plan did not actually work and went to the Isle because of a stupid king.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Series: The shenanigans of daddy Hades and his kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566802
Kudos: 69





	A whole new world

Hades didn’t really want to destroy the world. Like…he’s living in that world. But you can only be kicked around for so long before you get real pissed. And really, it’s all Zeus’ fault. Well, Demeter has a hand in it too. A heavy hand. Really, Zeus can’t handle his ladies… Not that ladies are a thing to be handled, but really, he’s so pussywhipped…

“Sorry, bro, I know that Persephone is your wife and you didn’t actually kidnap her, but I got Demeter and Hera breathing down my neck and… So, you know, she’ll spend most of the year with her mother. But hey, you get lovely three months with her, what a deal!” So maybe he’s paraphrasing, but that’s basically what happened.

So yeah, during all those months alone, he was in a bad place, okay? And it kind of compounded on itself. He started his plans as a way to amuse himself when he was alone in Underworld. Well, sure, he had the souls and Spot. Oh, thank Chronos for Spot. And yeah, Chiron was there too, but the chap was never really one for speaking. And being surrounded by dead people is no fun. And with years adding on, the plan started to look better and better.

He’ll be the first one to admit he’s sort of glad that it didn’t work, because… Well, Titans suck, honestly, and letting them out was not his brightest idea because as powerful as they were, they were not the brightest. And not the easiest to steer. He’s glad until Persephone rounds up to him. Her flower crown is made up of scarlet petunias and yellow carnations and…well, now he knows for sure she’s pissed.

“Hades…”

“Honeysuckle, it’s not so bad…?”

“Don’t.”

“But really, blossom, it didn’t even work, so everything is actually okay?”

“You knew that was a horrible idea, don’t you even.”

“Lilyflower I did it for yo…us?” She straightens up.

“You did it for us?!” Oh no. Her voice goes silky soft and that is so very dangerous.

“Well…I thought, hear me out, that Zeus is the one who ordered you to be away from me for months and so I thought…no Zeus, no problem?” I offer.

“So you figured letting out beings that threaten the world was a good idea?” But her face softens. And…well, it’s a beautiful face. If you ask Hades, Persephones is the most beautiful goddess ever. But he doesn’t spread it too much. He knows how that went for Paris. But still, she is beautiful. Heart shaped face, with large bright green eyes that can look…very dangerous. Full lips. Long, long deeply reddish brunet hair that goes to her knees in waves, flower crown on her head. Skin that is golden tanned when she comes to him and pale when she leaves him. Not tall, but no less scary when she wants to. She is his Queen after all.

“I was lonely, okay? And maybe a bit drunk. But it’s hard being a King of the Underworld without my Queen, Kore.” And he knows her name, the one she was known by before Zeus went and renamed her Troublemaker, hits her. She smiles, it’s a sad little smile and she reaches for him.

“I understand.”

“You do?” He sounds incredulous.

“Of course,” she runs her hand through his flaming hair. It hadn’t used to be bright blue…of flaming. But being so close to hellfire does things to you. Maybe one day Persephone’s waves will be bright red and flaming… “And I told mother and…father that I am done with that. I will still make sure the spring comes. But it doesn’t mean I need to be far away from my husband, does it now?” The green in her eyes shines dangerously.

“Of course not,” he says.

“But that still doesn’t make what you did okay,” she sighs, serious again. He nods. Well…sure, he can…admit that it wasn’t a nice thing to do. So what will it be? Will they take Pain and Panic? Cause that would be an improvement, really.

“So what does Zeus-y have in mind?” he asks, dropping on a lounger and watching as she sits opposite to him. Serious then, usually she’d cuddle up. She waits until he conjures up a drink for her before she looks at him.

“Oh, while you’ve been…avoiding people, there was a development. Some…royals with a faithful magic user collected hero stories from different times, made a huge kingdom and round up all villains…”

***

“A hundred years on the Isle won’t hurt you,” Persephone’s voice echoes in his head as he steps off the boat. It was mostly because of her that he agreed. And Zeus knew that, that’s why he sent her to tell him of his punishment. And of the fact that Hades needs to revive all the villains. That was a lot of work. Administrational hell…pun intended. And he still only agreed because Persephone promised to keep Thanatos in check and not let paperwork pile up.

But, well, he has some privileges. Unlike other villains, he was free to pack. And pack he did. He looks at Pain and Panic who are pretty much hidden under the piles of things. But…come on, he’s not gonna spend a hundred years scavenging and bored out of his mind. He doesn’t really need to eat, he’s a god after all, so his baggage is full of stuff to occupy himself. Since he had a chance to…learn all about modernity, lots of things are new and different. Like music. Because harps are nice and all…but guitars? Come on, how cool! 

***

It takes the villains a whole day to realise that no, they can’t actually die here. But they try. Oh, do they try. Hades takes the time to really look over the Isle. It’s already not looking great. But it will be worse, he’s sure. The entrance to the tunnels that lead to his cave is locked and he left Pain and Panic on watch with mounted crossbows. Cause they might not be able to kill the people…but they sure can make them hurt.

The Isle could be nice. If someone tried. Instead someone pretty much dumped a number of buildings towards the centre with some scattered closer to the shores. Some he can tell come from the individual stories, some are just…generic buildings. There are trees and even flowers and some general flora and fauna. He’s pretty sure that will die soon with the barrier. Or barriers, to be exact. There are two – one that keeps all villains in. And one that keeps magic out. Or…most magic. There are cracks, because, well…a fairy can only do so much. He can feel the magic seeping in tiny strands. And he’s gathering them already.

“How did you end up here?” He looks at a little group of people who seemingly gave up on killing each other. The air stinks of death…or, attempted death. And those knife wounds will take long to heal. Good luck with infection.

“None of your business. Tried to take down the top dogs…I mean, top gods,” he shrugs.

“Gods?”

“Oh, you know, Zeus-y and the bunch.”

“Are you…Hades?” someone whispers and a few of the ragtag bunch step back.

“Oh, come on, Hades and Zeus are not real,” someone spits. Hades turns to the guy. He’s dirty and gripping a bloody piece of glass. One of the slow learners then.

“Really, now?” he asks, voice silky quiet.

“Yeah. You are probably just some henchman and trying to make yourself important,” he spits. Hades raises his brows at him and looks between the dirty idiot and himself – leather clothes suit him, okay? Unlike many, he’s clean and doesn’t look like death warmed over. Which makes sense. “I say we hurt you real bad and take some of that gear you have before you wake up,” the imbecile grins and licks his lips. Hades rolls his eyes and turns to leave. This is gonna be a long hundred years.

He doesn’t get far because a dirty hand grabs at him.

“I ain’t done with you,” the same idiot spits, raising his “weapon” to hit him. Hades lets his hair flare up.

“You’re talking to a god, you pathetic excuse, show some respect!” he hisses.

“Well, you’re locked here same as us,” one of the bystanders pipes in.

“Oh no, I’m here on a holiday. Keep away or you will see what the anger of a god looks like.” His patience, never really strong, is running thin by now.

“You are a god of death, right? Well, death doesn’t work here, so you are as useless as all the other witches.” And then the idiot actually tries to stab him.

“Sorry, Persephone,” he murmurs as he disarms the asshole and with a quick move breaks his neck. The guy falls down. And doesn’t get up. He looks around at the suddenly pale faces and slowly grins. “Useless, huh?” The little mob almost trips over their feet in their haste to run.

Hades nods and heads to his cave. He lasted around 18 hours before killing. Persephone won’t be happy. Oh well…

***

Hades doesn’t really…mingle with the other residents of the Isle because…well, they’re villains and what’s more, they are mostly idiots. If he wanted to spend time with idiots, he could have stayed on Olympus. He occupies his time by making Panic and Pain clean the space and decorate it the way he wants. He likes underworld chic, okay? He learns the new instruments and reads book. His to be read pile is huge, especially with the addition of all the literature from the new states of Auradon. And he’s sort of okay with that. Yes, it did not solve his trouble with Persephone being away. But a hundred years is nothing against the thousands of before. And when he comes back, she’ll be home, not having to spend so long under her mother’s thumb.

Still, when Pain and Panic bring the news that a supply barge is coming, he’s interested. Of course…who in their right mind would announce it? And they are supposed to come regularly. Regularly! Idiots. If the villains don’t seize the chance, well, they are bigger idiots than he thought. Still, he gets up and heads towards the docks that are actually fenced off from the rest of the Isle. The barges are there and there are already quite a lot of sidekicks or henchmen. A few minor villains too. Seems the “big names” sent their minions, huh? Well, as soon as the barges were unloaded and on their way out, the gates open and the people rush forward.

"Move," he hisses and all those who witnessed his showdown with the no name asshole part for him quickly. He gets to the supplies. There are piles of cans, bags of stale bread… on another pile some clothes and such and then hardware. He smirks when he realises that no one approached. So he grabs a roll of black fabric, a few pots and - just to fuck with the others - some canned goods, like corn, peas, beans, soups… Just to be an asshole, really. He can eat and does when he wants to...but doesn't feel the need to eat canned food.

The others let him leave and descent on the supplies like a bunch of hyenas...oh, there are a few actual hyenas. Interesting. 

Hades only laughs when he realises Pain and Panic put up a beware sign with a three-headed dog and play recording of Spot's barking into the tunnels to ward of potential intruders. Where did they get that, even? He packed the record player. But the record? Who knows.

***

Even if Hades is a bit of a hermit on his best day…he can’t really spend all of his time in his cave…or caves. There are a few after all. His bedroom, so far, looks the best. And of course, the tunnel that leads to the huge cave with an underground stream. Probably the only pure source of water. Not that Hades is inclined to share. Either way, even Hades wants to see the sun… Or as much of the sun that gets through the barrier.

So after a few months of reading everything from the life story of Arthur the newest books – yeah, he’s not really going chronologically – he gets dressed, checks his hair (which doesn’t really lay down even in the absence of his usual flames) and heads out. He grabs a simple sword, strapping it to his back. His usual weapon, the bident, was of course left in Underworld for Persephone to use. And going out with no weapon sounds like a bad idea. Of course, no one can hurt him here. Still.

Well, the Isle has changed already in the time he was sequestered in his caves. It’s been just a few months, but the houses are already dirtier, glass windows on many of the houses were broken and boarded by pieces of wood. There are pieces of trash littered around and the “square” space is filled by messily put together stalls. There is also more people – of course, they were still rounding up the lesser villains, sidekicks and petty criminals who didn’t need to be revived. 

Not that Hades is really surprised about the mess. It’s the villains after all. Still, he’s a little sad for Persephone, because he knows she is the one charged to bring the meager flora around here to life. The flora that’s already dying. Oh well, not all places can be “beautiful and squeaky clean” like Auradon is. 

He doesn’t really have much of a goal with this little...excursion of his, so he decides to check what is new. He takes a few things from the stalls. Sometimes he throws a piece of precious metal at the seller, mostly not. He had most of these in his realm, so he knows how the villains think. He can’t “look weak” in front of them. Whatever that means for those idiots.

He looks over the buildings. He recognises the castle - or more like, the sorry excuse for an actual castle - that Maleficent has gotten for herself. He knows she’s already recruited most of the Isle’s biggest thugs and henchmen, probably promising them something for “when she gets out”. Cause the villains are nothing if not delusional. But hey, whatever floats their boats.

He keeps on walking before...pausing and just...looking. He has not noticed a church being on the Isle. It’s not as huge as some religious people like to make their churches, but it’s definitely a church. He can’t imagine that many villains will actually attend church. But well, what does he know?

“The sermon is long over. Or have you come to confess?” Hades turns to the man coming out of the church. He’s wearing what Hades presumes are his robes and a wide-brimmed hat. It still looks quite clean. 

“No, not really,” he shrugs. He doesn’t need to confess to a Christian priest. The man, old, his features twisted with his arrogance, looks Hades over, sneering.

“Oh, it’s you,” he spits, his eyes lighting with anger.

“It’s me, alright,” Hades shrugs.

“You dare proclaim yourself a god!” the man hollers, spit flying from his face. Hades raises his brows. 

“I dare a lot of things,” he says, slipping his hands into his pockets. The man rounds up on him.

“You blasphemer, you heathen, remember that there is only one god and this is his house!” he yells, gesturing towards the church.

“Well, that is an awfully small house for a god. I am sure Zeus would be disappointed,” Hades snarks.

“Don’t compare God with an impostor, blasphemer!” Hades chuckles.

“Well. But who else is your god if not my self-important brother,” he says. And he’s not lying. “You know, he didn’t think you’d take it so seriously. He was just bored one day and decided to have a little fun, enjoy the idea of himself being the only god there was.”

“You will burn in hellfire for this.” That actually makes Hades laugh. 

“Hellfire! Oh, you are killing me here. Me, burning…”

“No one escapes God’s justice!” the man booms. 

“Well, the justice of A god...and a pompous king, is why I’m here, really. But trust me, it has nothing to do with that ‘one true god’ nonsense you’re spouting.” The man actually goes as far to pushing Hades, eyes lit with anger.

“How dare you…” But really, even Hades can only take so much bullshit. 

“No! How dare you! You’re talking to a god!” he hisses, his hair lighting up with his blue flames. Yes, he should save his magic, but still, such blatant disrespect is grating.

“Foul trickery!”

“Oh really? I suppose you don’t remember your time in my kingdom, between all the other suckers. Takes more than just a self-righteous asshole to keep their memory of their time in Hades…” he whispers, sweet and soft, dangerous. Different feats of magic take different amounts of magic out of you. Usually Hades doesn’t even notice the strain of magic, unless he does something huge, and he is still full of his magic from before the barrier. But here, with magic only slowly trickling in wisps and strands? He has already been reminded of that simple fact. Still, lighting his hair is a small matter. And so is reaching into the mind. 

“Oh…you dirty, dirty man…” he whispers at what he finds in the man’s mind. He doesn’t do much, not really, just thins the veil over his memories of his death and what came after. Then he straightens up and gives the man, now frozen in fear of something he can’t grasp, a downright feral grin. 

“What have you done to me?” the priest asks, paler than before. 

“Me? How could a false god do something? But do enjoy your dreams,” he says silkily, the peace settling back over his features. “Have a lovely day,” he adds almost gleefully.


End file.
